


Acid rain

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Acid rain

"Um jardim de girassóis, está foi a primeira coisa que viu após abrir os olhos e sentir o sol em seu rosto, com uma brisa que acalmaria até as feras mais brutais. Piscou algumas vezes até que sua visão se acostumasse com o dia tão claro.

O céu estava totalmente azul, limpo, sem nem ao menos uma nuvem para atrapalhar aquela paisagem dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa que vivesse em uma cidadezinha que neveva o ano todo, o dia todo e o tempo todo. Mais especificamente, o sonho de Eric Theodore Cartman, o garoto que todos julgavam ser extremamente rude e sem sentimento algum, apenas uma pedra no meio do caminho da paz e felicidade. Um estorvo, mas ainda assim o aguentavam, já que as suas ideias malucas o faziam perder aula e, algumas vezes, dar boas risadas apesar do clima melancólico que se instalava raramente no grupo de amigos que Cartman estava.

Eric se levantou, e olhou a paisagem ao seu redor. Havia muitos girassóis, tão amarelos quanto o sol, e até transmitiam a mesma alegria, talvez até mais.

Deu alguns passos, mas havia apenas ele, os girassóis e o sol.

Porém, ao longe, viu uma árvore e alguém estava repousando na sombra da mesma, aproveitando a oportunidade que tinha, já que aquela era a única sombra do lugar.

Aquela árvore não estava ali antes, tinha certeza.

Olhou atentamente, tentando reconhecer quem estava lá, mas sua visão não era a das melhores, por mais que negasse, precisava usar óculos. Se lembrava da vez que foi ao maldito oculista que vivia o chamando pelo apelido de "leitãozinho". Odiava óculos, mas precisava deles, e havia tantas coisas que precisava e que odiava, que iriam lhe fazer bem, mas prefiria nega-las até o último suspiro.

Decidiu se aproximar, afastava as flores amareladas com as mãos para abrir caminho até o seu destino, viu então que havia uma mesa de piquenique, onde a pessoa que ainda não fora identificada estava sentada. Tinha algo em mãos, um livro talvez. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais, e foi vendo com mais clareza quem estava lá sentado, desfrutando da sombra que a árvore projetava.

Assim que percebeu a presença de Cartman, a pessoa sorriu. Tinha dentes brancos e bem alinhados, a boca era levemente rosada, não tinha lábios muito carnudos, mas adoraria passar horas beijando-a. Ah, como gostaria, mas não poderia. Negaria esse desejo que nunca seria saciado.

—Olá, Eric. Estava te esperando, por que demorou tanto bundão?

Agora estava sentado a frente de seu companheiro. Quando ele havia sentado? Agora não havia mais nada nas mãos do outro, apenas os dois e uma brisa suave que fazia aqueles belos cachos balançarem, como se dançavam em sincronia com o vento.

Aquilo mais parecia um sonho.

—Não me lembro de ter marcado nada com você, ô. Tá viajando, caralho?

O garoto de olhos verdes a sua frente esboçou um sorriso.

—Sei que não, mas nossos encontros tem sido recorrentes, não concorda?

Piscou, e já não havia mais mesa. O ruivo agora estava em pé na frente de Eric, muito perto, podia se sentir a respiração do ruivo em sua face, que ficava gradualmente corada.

Que merda está acontecendo?

—Eric, me diga uma coisa... - cada vez mais perto, perto de mais - por que vive fazendo isso?

—Isso o que? E me chama de Cartman, po... - não conseguirá ofende-lo, estava perto de mais.

Cada vez mais perto, o garoto de olhos esverdeados passou sua mão pelo cabelo de Cartman até chegar a sua nuca e foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até que..."

—☆—;;

Eric Cartman acordou assustado as plenas 2:30 da madrugada, e essa não fora a primeira vez que acordara por conta de um sonho como este, já chegará mais longe algumas vezes e isso era estranho para o bundão de South Park.

Esses sonhos haviam começado a cerca de um mês, enquanto ele encarava Kyle apresentando um trabalho sobre o Iluminismo, o judeu falava sobre um filósofo que havia sido importante para esse acontecimento da história. Nunca havia prestado atenção em nenhuma apresentação, apenas um detalhe.

Começou a reparar no jeito que Kyle gesticulava com as mãos enquanto apresentava o trabalho, os olhos verdes demonstravam nervosismo, mas sua voz era calma e concentrada, sabia o que estava fazendo e aquilo chamou a atenção de Eric, aquele que só dava atenção para comida e vídeo games.

12 anos de um tipo de amizade beirando o ódio, e essa foi a primeira vez que reparou em como Kyle se comportava, não só em apresentações, mas em discussões e com os amigos. Começará assim, uma coisa que Eric não considerou muito, de alguma maneira o filosofo deve ter lhe chamado a atenção, pensou e apenas decidiu guardar essas observações pra si.

Então as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, queria ficar perto de Kyle o tempo todo, não importava se era jogando em seu XBOX ou apenas para trocar farpas sobre algum assunto banal que ambos não concordavam. Queria tocar em Kyle e sentir seu toque, não importava se era em uma briga ou uma conversa engraçada, Kyle sempre apoiava sua mão na pessoa mais próxima quando tinha ataque de risos, e essa pessoa passou a ser Cartman, pelo menos na maioria das vezes.

E então... os sonhos. - que no começo Eric considerou como pesadelos ruivos judeus - Ainda se lembrava do primeiro sonho/pesadelo com Kyle.

Estavam dentro do banheiro, "Chupe as minhas bolas, Kahl!" Disse entre os risos de deboche. Kyle se ajoelhou e abaixou a calça de Cartman, que ficou paralisado, "Qual o seu problema, judeu? Não era pra você-AH!"

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Kyle estava lambendo as suas bolas e segurando firmemente seu membro ereto. Levou suas mãos até os cabelos do ruivo e os segurou firmemente enquanto mordia seus lábios, tentando reprimir seus gemidos, que teimavam em sair de seus lábios, não importava como.

Os lábios e a língua de Kyle trabalhavam delicadamente nas bolas de Eric, que já não estava mais conseguindo segurar seus gemidos e que já estava gemendo feito uma putinha virgem. Quando estava chegando ao ápice, Eric acordou. E bem, ele não tinha só gozado no sonho.

Desde este dia, suas noites foram diferentes, nunca havia se masturbado tanto como nesse um mês de sonhos eróticos com Kyle.

Por que Kyle? Essa perguntava passava por sua cabeça em todo o momento que lembrava dos sonhos, quando olhava nos olhos de Kyle ou até mesmo enquanto se vestia para ir a escola.

Judeu de merda! Havia fudido com seus sentimentos e psicológico, estava o tornando doente e um punheteiro seboso.

Será que era por que Eric o ofendera várias vezes? Por ter xingado sua mãe e religião? Talvez por ter sempre o provocado? Ele queria apenas uma resposta, mas sabia que não teria, porque lá no fundo sabia que não era culpa de Kyle, não por completo pelo menos, apenas uma grande parcela era culpa de Kyle. Ninguém mandou ele ser extremamente atraente, apesar que tudo o que fazia o Broflovski lindo eram as coisas que Eric mais odiava. Ruivo, sardento, judeu, etc.

Esperava - e tinha quase certeza - que era apenas uma paixonite que iria passar logo, -apesar que essa paixonite estava demorando para entrar no prazo de validade - e de qualquer maneira, sabia que Kyle nunca gostaria dele, e se gostasse esconderia exatamente como Cartman estava fazendo, talvez até melhor, já que Kyle é um judeu e judeus são bons em mentir. Tinham alguns pontos em comum afinal.

Sabia que estava apaixonado pelo Broflovski, não só pelos sonhos que tinha, mas também por ser um sentimento parecido pelo o que já sentirá por Heidi aos 9 anos, mas dessa vez era mais forte, algo que era mais presente a cada momento que passava perto ou até mesmo longe de Kyle. O ruivo havia dominado seus pensamentos e coração, e isso era muito gay. Independente se imaginava Kyle em posições um pouco constrangedoras, aquilo aquecia seu coração de alguma forma e o deixavam mais feliz que as tortas de sua mãe.

Suspirou, já tinha se passado 10 minutos desde que acordou, esse tempo todo ficou encarando a parede e pensando em seus sentimentos estranhos e tão certos, tão reais.

Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, estranhamente, torcendo para que sonhasse novamente com o ruivo que era como uma chuva ácida no seu coração, e que molhava Eric de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Com esses pensamentos, acabou por adormecer escutando os barulhos relaxantes da chuva daquela madrugada.

—☆—;;

Por um milagre, o céu de South Park estava límpido, não havia nuvem alguma no céu. Estava bem azul e o sol estava radiante.

Cartman estava no ponto de ônibus, perdido em seus pensamentos, encarando seu tênis novo que sua mãe comprou para ele a pouco tempo atrás.

—Ei, bundão! Qual o seu problema?

Olhou para o dono da voz que, surpreendentemente era Kyle. Uau, que coincidência, nem havia pensado nele a noite toda feito uma bichinha no cio.

—Um judeu nunca entenderia minha inteligência superior.

—VÁ SE FODER BALOFO!

—PAU NO SEU CU, JUDEU DE MERDA!

—Logo de manhã? Que saco.

Não havia percebido que Stan e Kenny tinham chegado com Kyle, mas logo todos já estavam brigando por nada, como todos os dias.

Pelo menos isso continuava normal, e Eric agradecia por isso.


End file.
